


Sensory Chaos

by PingZing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PingZing/pseuds/PingZing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi adapts to a new way of viewing the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Chaos

Reams of red and streaks of gold whirl past your senses and burrow into your brain with the intensity of the blistering sun above that you should fear and revile, but with a gift like this, it's hard to. Whorls of blue aromas soothe the burning ache in the back of your skull while sharp acid tangs and piney undercurrents of green outline the rustling shapes above, shaking, shifting and blending into the sensory chaos.

It’s too much.

It’s not enough. You close your eyes—a symbolic gesture now—and inhale deeply through your nose, mouth wide open to catch the tastes on the air. You reel backward as the scents and tastes overwhelm your virgin tongue and nose _you’ve used them before but not like this never like this._ You only realize you've fallen backward when you feel grass on the backs of your arms.

It’s horrific and glorious and sad at the same time. You know you’ll never see again and you just don’t _care_ because right now, for you, time halts before your rapture, seconds freeze on approach and carefully sidestep you, waiting for you to rejoin the ticking lockstep chronology of the normal. Blades of grass cradle your back, your head, your arms and on a whim, you snatch one from the ground and pop it in your mouth. You squirm with delight as it tastes not just like plant matter but like sour green candy, like apples, like mint, and somehow, like life.

Hours later, you return to your senses (all of them) and consider thanking Vriska. This is _incredible._


End file.
